The present invention relates to a light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment of the nose and throat passages, in particular, a visible light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment capable of radiating the light ray components, corresponding to the visible light rays contained in the sun's rays, into the nostrils or throat areas of a human body.
The present applicant has previously proposed various ways to focus the sun's rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like and to guide the same into an optical conductor cable and thereby to transmit and emit the same onto an optional desired place through an optical conductor. The sun's rays or the artificial light rays transmitted and emitted in such a way are employed for illumination or for other purposes, as for example cultivating plants, chlorella and the like. In the process of doing the above, the visible light rays containing therein neither ultraviolet rays nor infrared rays promote the health of a person by creating a living body reaction or the same prevent the human skin from growing old. Furthermore, there are noticeable beneficial effects of recovering from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin diseases, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, and for alleviating pain from those same diseases. Such benefical effects have been witnessed by the present applicant.
On the basis of the above-mentioned discovery, the present applicant has previously proposed light ray radiation devices for use in medical treatment and which are capable of giving beauty treatments and which promote the general health of a human being by radiating light rays that correspond to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays and contain which therein no harmful components such as ultraviolet rays, infrared rays, or the like.
A light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment previously proposed by the present applicant comprises an optical conductor cable, a semi-transparent or transparent cylindrical member and a cover member. The solar rays or the artifical light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable at the end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. The light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays (white light rays) are transmitted into the optical conductor cable in the manner previously proposed by the present applicant. The semi-transparent or transparent cylindrical member is furnished at the light-emitting end portion of the afore-mentioned optical conductor cable and the cover member is provided for closing off one end of the cylindrical member. The light-emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable is attached to the cover member at the almost central portion thereof. The solar ray energy transmitted through the optical conductor cable is discharged into the cylindrical member. At the time of administering medical treatment, the other end of the cylindrical member is put on the part of the body to be cured, or the same is placed opposite to the part to be cured and at the desired interval therefrom. The light rays consisting of the visible light ray components transmitted through the optical conductor cable are radiated onto a diseased part of the body or desired portion to be cured. The light rays to be radiated onto the diseased part of a patient are the light rays corresponding to the visible light ray components of the sun's rays which contain therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared rays. Consequently, it is possible to administer medical treatment without endangering the health of a patient.